The Return of Miz
by Bjorge861
Summary: Sequel to Alternate Universe of Doom and Love Happens, Miz returns to Zim's world and steals Zim and Zemma's daughters as part of his new plan to destroy the Earth.  This latest plan would drive Miz to the much darker road that would soon follow. complete
1. Miz's World

**Hello everyone! This is my third Invader Zim fanfiction and the third in a series of four fanfictions. This one is the sequel to **_**Alternate Universe of Doom **_**and **_**Love Happens**_**. I do not own Invader Zim. Invader Zim is JV. I only own Zemma, TAR, Zai, Maz, Miz, and RIG. This story will be followed by the finale that would change the ways of the Irken. Now, let's this story started.**

**Chapter 1 – Miz's World**

In a world of chaos, in a small street, there is a green house with a purple roof. But this is not an ordinary house. It's disguising an Irken lab beneath. An Irken resides here. His name is Miz. He looks exactly like Zim, except he has an M-shaped edge of his antennae and he has an M-shaped scar on his forehead. Nonetheless, he wears the standard red and pink Irken uniform and has ruby eyes. His SIR-unit is RIG. RIG is exactly like GIR, but his eyes and chest plate are always red, and he has a M-shaped mark on his forehead to represent Miz's scar. Unlike Zim, Miz has no family of his own and still retains his mission Zim used to have, which is to take over the Earth. After his last encounter with Zim, Miz was able to go back to his dimension by a tool he used. Though he decided to put aside his last encounter, he still vows to seek vengeance on Zim, should he suddenly return to his world. It was a rainy day on the alternate Earth.

"You know master, this could be the perfect time to test your new dimensional radar scope you installed on your voot cruiser," said RIG.

"You know, you're right RIG," said Miz.

Miz and RIG went up to the attic to their voot cruiser. Miz's voot cruiser is like Zim's, except the front is green with red headlights and a mouth on the front, resembling a grinning face. The 'cutters' on the side of the ship are green and also have the grinning face. Miz and RIG got on the ship. The roof door opens and the voot cruiser flies outside.

"Activating the dimensional radar scope," said Miz.

He turns on scope, which displays a 3-dimensional map of everything in sight. That includes buildings, houses, etc.

"Amazing, it works master!" said RIG.

Miz was about to reply, when suddenly a lightning bolt strikes the voot, causing it to roll uncontrollably and descend rapidly.

"We've been hit master!" cried RIG.

"Arg! I can't…regain control!" shouted Miz as he desperately tries to stabilize the ship.

Lightning was flowing all over the control panel as Miz fights with the controls. Then, everything became white.


	2. Return to a Familiar Reality

Chapter 2 – Return to a Familiar Reality

All the sudden, the whiteness disappeared and Miz's voot cruiser was in control again. Strangely, it was sunny all the sudden.

"Woo! That was some electrifying lightning bolt!" exclaimed Miz. "Are you alright RIG?"

"I'm fine master," said RIG.

Miz checked the dimensional radarscope, which was showing only static.

"It looks like the scope was hit hard by the lightning strike. We better head back to base to repair it."

Miz steers the ship back to the house.

"Strange. It suddenly turned sunny outside," he said.

The roof door opened, and as Miz landed the cruiser, he is surprised to see two other voot cruisers in the docking bay.

"What the? I don't remember having two other voot cruisers," said Miz.

He lands his voot in the docking bay and exits to inspect the two other voots. One is purple, just like his, and the other is light blue.

"Very strange indeed. Though I remember seeing this purple one before. Oh well, I'll deal with these two later. I better head down to the lab. Come on RIG!"

Miz and RIG took the elevator down to the lab. As soon as they got there, the lab seems normal, with the exception of two domes.

"What is this? I don't remember having those in the lab!" said Miz.

"This is starting to become very strange," said RIG.

Miz and RIG goes into the big dome. In it is a row a pillows and mattress in a circular pattern like a nest.

"What is all this? This is like a nest for breeding creatures," said Miz.

The two left the nest chamber and headed into the smaller chamber. In the middle of it is a crib filled with stuffed animals.

"A crib? What in the world? Has some humans settled in this place? I hope not!" said Miz. "I'm sure computer knows what's going on."

Miz and RIG exited the chamber.

"Computer! Can you explain to me what this is all about?" shouted Miz.

"You are trespassing this lab intruder!" responded computer.

"Intruder? I live here! You cannot-"

Before Miz can continue, a ray gun lowers from the ceiling and starts shooting at Miz and RIG. They both headed towards the kitchen elevator, dodging the ray gun shots on the way. Miz then closes the elevator door.

"What was that all about?" asked RIG.

"I don't know. Why is computer acting hostile towards me? Its as if we don't even live here. We better check up in the house to see if everything is in order.

***The kitchen floor opens and Miz and RIG steps out. As they approach the living room, Miz gasps as he sees two SIR-units, a purple floating moose, and two female smeets sitting on the couch. The SIR-unit with the turquoise-colored eyes and chest plate is named GIR. The other one with the dark blue-colored eyes and chest plate is named TAR. The floating purple moose is named minimoose. And finally, the two smeets are named Zai and Maz. Zai is the one with the light blue eyes and Maz is the one with the ruby eyes. Miz and RIG hid into the kitchen.

"This cannot be happening," Miz mumbled. "Lets head to the backyard."

Miz and RIG headed to the backward.

"I have two extra voot cruisers, I have a nest and crib chamber down in the lab, the computer identifies me as an intruder, and I have three robots and two smeets in the living room. Something screwy has happened," Miz explained.

"Yea, ever since we got hit by that lightning, everything started going crazy," said RIG. "Have we gone forward in time?"

"No RIG. It appears that when the lightning hit the dimensional radarscope, it threw us into another dimension," Miz explained.

"You don't mean that-"

"Yes, I've seen one the SIR-units before. And the answer is, we have landed in Zim's world. But who are those smeets? Does Zim have a mate? No, I refuse to believe it! We have to set up a new base in a vacant house nearby. To the roof!"

Since Miz is unable to get to the docking bay via lab because of computer, he reaches for his pak and takes out a hookshot. He aims the hookshot at the docking bay window and it pulls Miz, with RIG hanging on, up.

***Miz and RIG boarded on their own voot cruiser and heads out. The voot hovers above the front lawn.

"Its time that we destroy the surveillance in the front," Miz said as he pressed a button on the control panel.

The underside of the voot cruiser opens up and drops a small object onto the lawn. It activates a 10 second timer. Miz then flies off as the timer reaches from 10 to zero. An explosion then destroys the lawn gnomes. Inside the living room, the smeets and robots heard the explosion.

"Something happened in the front! You guys stay here!" shouted TAR as he got off from the couch and ran to the front.

Flames were roaring throughout the front lawn. TAR's head compartment opens up and a hose comes out. It sprayed water on the flames. When they were finally extinguished, the damage was already done. The grass around the lawn was burned and the lawn gnomes were completely destroyed.

***At the same time a few blocks away, Zim and his mate Zemma, were walking back to the house from skool, when Zim spots white smoke coming from where his base is.

"Smoke!" cried Zim.

"And it's coming from our base!" cried Zemma.

The two immediately ran to the house and are horrified to what they see. The entire front lawn is completely destroyed.

"What happened here?" said Zemma.

"I don't know, but our robots and daughters must know something," said Zim.

They opened the front door and removed their disguises.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Zai and Maz as ran to their parents and hugged each one of them.

"Girls! What happened here?" said Zemma.

"We were sitting on couch and then, boom!" said Zai.

"She's right mistress," said TAR as he stepped up to Zemma. "We were just sitting on the couch watching television when we heard the explosion. I was able to extinguish the fire. But I'm sorry to say, the lawn gnomes are damaged beyond repair."

"Well it looks like I have to make new ones," said Zim. "In the meantime TAR, you will have to serve as a temporarily replacement at night."

"Anything you wish Zim," said TAR.

Unknown to them, a floating Irken spy camera was watching them. The camera then floats three blocks away from the house and heads to a blue house. A door opens on the ground in front of the main entrance, revealing a tunnel. The camera emerges into an Irken lab and heads to the computer room. Seated there was Miz, with RIG right next to him.

"Ah, my spy camera has returned. What have you brought me?" said Miz.

The spy camera attached itself to the computer console. The big screen showed an image of the front of Zim's house.

"So, the front lawn has sustained severe damage. Just as I expected," said Miz.

The next image shows Zim and his family.

"So, I was right all along. Zim has found a mate and she gave birth to two daughters. That loathsome fool, forgetting about his mission and instead raising a family! I never even knew that smeets can also come from two Irkens mating! I was born in a tube for goodness sake!

Miz calms down a bit.

"However, those two daughters of theirs could be useful for my new plan to take over this planet. RIG!

RIG faces to him.

"We have a job to do tonight," said Miz.

**Chapter 3 will be up soon. R&R  
><strong>


	3. Smeetnapping

**Chapter 3 – Smeetnapping**

It was midnight in the street where Zim's house is. The street is empty, except for two figures. Miz and RIG were heading towards Zim's house. Miz was wearing a cloak with a hood up and wearing a silver mask, while RIG was in his doggy disguise, which almost looks like GIR's, but it is red and has a grinning face.

"Since there's two SIR-units and one floating robot in there, we have to inject them with this EMP needle," said Miz as he took off his mask and pulled a needle-like tool. He then puts it away.

They walked up to the front of the house and rang the doorbell. Inside the living room, TAR was doing surveillance while GIR was sleeping on the couch when the door bell rung.

"Who could be answering the door at this hour?" said TAR.

He opened the front door and it was Miz and RIG in their disguises.

"Uh, hello stranger! Sorry to bother you at this hour. Me and my pet dog were going door-to-door amusing our costumers with our new product, the Electro Magnetic Pulse needle!" said Miz as he pulled out the needle. "This fine piece of work enables you to instantly shut down any unfriendly robots you could encounter. So what do you say?"

"Thanks, but we're not interested, and besides, my masters are sleeping," said TAR.

"Say sport, why don't we give our customer a test drive for this product?" said Miz.

He gives the EMP needle to RIG. RIG then proceeds to stab TAR in the head with it.

"Hey! What the?" TAR screamed.

RIG lets go of TAR, who was now soaked with bolts of lightning around him. Then he immediately stood still. The dark blue eyes and chest plate turns off, and then he collapses on the ground.

"Yes! My invention works! Now to try it on that crazy robot on the couch, if you may, RIG?" Miz said.

GIR wakes up.

"Huh? What?" he said.

As soon as he saw Miz and RIG, GIR goes into duty mode and dozens of guns and missile launchers pops out of his head.

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, INTRUDERS!" shouted GIR.

RIG immediately injects the EMP needle onto GIR, which causes the same effect that TAR experienced. GIR collapses on the ground with his guns and missile launchers still out of his head.

"Excellent. RIG, you stay here, while I go down to the lab," said Miz as he went to the kitchen and used the toilet to head down to the lab.

RIG then hears a squeaking sound. He looked the other direction and saw minimoose floating there. RIG then proceeds to inject the needle onto minimoose.

***Meanwhile, about ¾ into the lab, Miz stops in the tube.

"The computer in there will sure spot me. But not when I use this EMP grenade on it," said Miz as he takes out a grenade.

He throws the grenade into the middle of the computer room. The grenade emits a shockwave of energy, shutting down all electronics within the radius. That includes the computer, surveillance cameras, and the doors to the nest and smeet chambers. Miz exits the tube and heads towards the smeet chamber. Because the doors have stopped working due to the EMP grenade, Miz takes out a crowbar and forcibly opens the doors, which he succeeds. Inside, Miz heads towards the crib and finds Zai and Maz sleeping peacefully.

"Aww. Look at these children sleeping peacefully, not realizing that I'm here," Miz whispered.

He takes out a sack and picks up Zai with her stuffed animal and puts her in the sack. Miz then picks up Maz and puts her in the sack.

***Miz comes out from the kitchen with the sack containing the two girls and heads to the living room.

"How everything?" Miz whispered to RIG.

"Everything's ok master," said RIG.

"Shh! Not so loud. You'll wake up the smeets," said Miz.

"Oh ok, sorry," whispered RIG.

The two exited through the front door and headed outside.

**Chapter 4 will be coming up!**


	4. A Bitter Reunion

**Chapter 4 – A Bitter Reunion**

It was morning. Down in Zim's lab, Zim was asleep in the nest chamber when suddenly; he was awakened by Zemma screaming in the smeet chamber. Zim immediately got up, put on his uniform, and headed to the smeet chamber. When he got there, Zemma ran to Zim and hugged him, sobbing.

"What happened Zemma?" said Zim.

"Our babies! They're gone!" Zemma cried.

"Gone?" shouted Zim.

"I went here to wake them up when I found the doors halfway opened. Then I looked into the crib and they were not there! I also found this," said Zemma.

She gave him the crowbar Miz used to break in.

"A crowbar? No doubt this was an act of kidnapping!" said Zim. "Our robots must know something. Come on Zemma, let's head upstairs!"

They took the elevator up the living room.

***When they got there, Zim gasped. He saw the three robots lying on the floor, completely turned off.

"GIR! TAR! Minimoose! Can you hear me?" shouted Zim.

There was no response. Zim checked on GIR, who still had the weapons out of his head.

"They appear to be, dead! Like someone or something shut them off!" said Zim.

"Whoever did this also kidnapped our children!" said Zemma.

"Yes. Whoever wanted to steal our children had to deactivate our robots first so that they don't get in their way," said Zim. "GIR was like getting ready for a fight."

Zim then looked up at the ceiling.

"Computer! Do what you can to reactive the robots,"

"Yes master! Beginning reactivation," said the computer.

Three tubes attached themselves to each of the robots. Zemma puts her arms on Zim's shoulder as they watch the tubes giving energy to the robots. After a few minutes, the tubes detach from the robots and went up to the ceiling.

"Reactivation complete," said the computer.

TAR's eyes and chest plate turns on and got off from the floor, groaning. GIR's turquoise eyes and chest plate comes on and the weapons retracts back into his head. Minimoose's gear starts running and floats from the ground. All three robots were reactivated.

"TAR, what happened?" asked Zemma.

TAR groans.

"One thing I remember was that I saw two figures in the front door. It was a red dog and a person wearing hooded cloak. His skin was gray. Then that red dog injected me with what he calls it an Electro Magnetic Pulse needle and I was blacked out. I think he did the same thing to GIR and minimoose," TAR explained.

"Well to make matters worse TAR, those two guys kidnapped our daughters," said Zim.

"They what?" said TAR.

"The babies are not here?" said GIR.

"That's right GIR," said Zim.

GIR frowned.

"What I don't understand is how these two intruders were able to get pass the security down there. We should look at the time lapse of the surveillance cameras. Come on guys," said Zim.

***Zim, Zemma, GIR, TAR, and Minimoose were down in the lab in front of the main computer screen watching the time lapse of the surveillance cameras of the past 12 hours. In the middle of it, everything went static and black. Then an hour later, it goes back to normal.

"There must have been some kind of power failure during that hour. They must have used some EMP device to disable it. Then they used the crowbar to force their way into the girls' chamber." Zim explained.

"Can you try to find where our girls are?" Said Zemma.

"I'll try. Computer. Can you locate Zai's and Maz's paks?"

There were beepings and stuff for a couple of seconds.

"Scanning complete. They have been located three blocks north from here," said computer.

"That must be where those guys live. We're going to that house Zemma," said Zim. "GIR, TAR, minimoose. I want you to stay here in the house to keep an eye on anything unfriendly. If the doorbell rings, don't answer it. Understand?"

"Yes master!" said GIR and TAR.

"Squeak," said minimoose.

"Good," said Zim.

***Zim and Zemma went up to the living room, put on their disguises, and went out through the front door. Zim was carrying a pak detector to locate the house where the girls are. As they walked up the block, the detector made a beeping noise that starts at a slow pace then goes faster. When they have reached the third block, the detector beeped faster. It pointed to a blue house.

"They must be in there," said Zim.

Zim and Zemma rang the doorbell of the house. As soon as they did, a trap door opens beneath and they fall into it.

"Whoa!" they screamed.

***Zim and Zemma landed into what appears to be a large lab.

"Where are we?" said Zemma.

"Some sort of lab. Wait a minute. The complex. The color. This is an Irken lab! Another Irken must be here. Come on!" said Zim.

As Zim and Zemma were walking, a security camera was watching them. In the computer room, Miz was watching the screen.

"So, my old twin managed to discover my lab. And he's brought his mate with him," said Miz. "RIG! Bring our new loyal subjects to them!"

Meanwhile, Zim and Zemma continued walking throughout the lab, when they spot two shadows on the wall moving. Realizing they got nowhere to hide, they stood there. Suddenly, Zai and Maz stood in front of them.

"Girls!" shouted Zemma happily.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!" said Zim.

Zai and Maz just stood there, not saying a word.

"Come on. Come to mommy and daddy!" said Zemma talking babyish.

Immediately, the girls dashed towards Zim and Zemma, knocking them down. Then they started punching them.

"Ow! Zai what are you doing! Ow! I'm your daddy! Ow!" Zim struggled.

"Maz! It's your mommy!" Ow!" Zemma struggled.

"Enough!" shouted a voice.

The girls immediately stopped. Miz and RIG stepped into view.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old twin, Zim," said Miz.

"Miz. So we met again," said Zim. "I bet you were the one who destroyed my lawn gnomes!"

"What have you been doing all this time? You abandoned your mission and instead raised a family? Tsk, tsk, tsk. This is not the Zim I knew. You are Zim, aren't ya?" said Miz.

"Um yes?" said Zim.

"You are a fool to raise a family you know," said Miz. "That's a pretty mate you got there. No wonder you mated with her."

"Zim. How do you know him?" said Zemma.

"You see, I come from a parallel universe where everything is in reverse, hence my name Miz, which is 'Zim' but spelled backwards," said Miz. "My SIR-unit, RIG is 'GIR' but backwards."

"Ohh," said Zemma.

"Return our daughters now Miz!" shouted Zim.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Zim. You see, just like I did to your fat Irken friend last year, I hypnotized your daughters to be on my side," said Miz.

"You fiend!" shouted Zim.

"Fiend. How original. You know, I never knew that smeets could be naturally born from Irken females as opposed to those born in tubes back on Irk."

"Well now you know," said Zemma. "You know, you might mate and have children someday."

"HA! YEAH RIGHT! I would rather be alone and die instead of doing what you did with Zim!" shouted Miz.

"But what do you plan to do with our children?" said Zemma.

"These children of yours will become part of my plan to destroy this pathetic planet of yours!" said Miz.

"That does it!" shouted Zim as he tried to stand up, but becomes threaten by Zai's claws.

"Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Miz. "I got a better deal for you Zim: Take your mate and leave this planet! I'll take over this planet in your place to take credit for what you failed to do!"

"I'm not leaving without our daughters!" shouted Zim.

"Sorry! Your daughters are mine now! I'll leave you to decide what you can do," said Miz. "My loyal subjects! Escort these fools to the exit."

Zai and Maz dragged Zim and Zemma towards the exit.

"ITS YOUR CHOICE ZIM! LIVE OR DIE!" Miz shouted as he started to laugh manically.

***Outside Miz's house, the front door opened and Zim and Zemma flew out and landed on the front lawn. Zemma was sobbing.

"He's going to use our two beautiful daughters as his tools," a sobbing Zemma said.

"Its gonna be okay honey," said Zim as he hugged her. "Besides, he mentioned about what he did to my friend Skoodge. I still have the dehypnotizer that I used to cure him."

"You think, that could work on our girls?" said Zemma.

"Of course. Tomorrow morning, we'll come back here and return our girls back to normal," said Zim.

"Ok Zim, I believe you," said Zemma.

Zim and Zemma got up and went back to Zim's house.

***Meanwhile in the subject testing area in Miz's lab, Miz was working on some formula. He is wearing goggles.

"So master, what do you plan to do with the smeets?" said RIG.

"Once I give them this monster formula, they will grow to the size of a skyscraper and destroy everything in their paths!" said Miz. "Zim and his mate are sure to leave this planet! And once I accomplish this mission, I will be the most powerful invader who has ever lived!"

***Zim and Zemma made it home. It was dusk.

"So, have you found them?" said TAR.

"No, an old enemy of mine has seized control of the girls," said Zim.

"Will the babies ever come back?" said GIR.

"They will, tomorrow," said Zim.

"Yay!" cried GIR.

***Nighttime came. Zim was able to prepare his dehypnotizer and put it in his pak. Later, Zim and Zemma couldn't sleep. The house felt quiet without the twins. Its as if they weren't even born yet. But they know, something should be done tomorrow.

**Will Zim and Zemma win back their daughters? Or will they have to witness the destruction of Earth? Find out in the next chapter that will be up soon!**


	5. Attack of the 50 Foot Smeets

**Chapter 5 – Attack of the 50 foot Smeets**

The next morning, Zim and Zemma woke up. They got in their uniforms.

"It is time," said Zim.

They went up to the living room, put on their disguises, and headed out. The robots were instructed to continue monitoring the house for any suspicious activity.

***Zim and Zemma arrived at Miz's house. They went down to the lab via the trap door and started searching for Zai and Maz. Then they heard voices. It came from the subject testing area. They peek through one of the windows. In the room were Miz, RIG, Zai, and Maz.

"Its time for you two to drink this," said Miz as he gave the girls vials containing some kind of red liquid.

Immediately, the girls started drinking the liquid. They dropped the vials and started shivering. Sharp claws started to grow from their fingers, their antennaes started to grow bigger and bolder, and a tail grew from their bottoms.

"It's working. IT'S WORKING!" Miz shouted in excitement.

Zim and Zemma watched in horror as Zai and Maz started growing to proportional sizes. Triangular plates started to grow from their backs. Their paks also increased in size. Zim and Zemma couldn't believe their eyes. Their beautiful daughters were transforming into giant monsters!

"YES! GROW! GROOOW! Cause there's enough things on this planet that you can waste! Soon I will be the greatest invader of all time!" shouted Miz.

The two girls crashed through the roof of the lab. They now resembled giant mutant lizards. Miz looked up at his new creations.

"My loyal subjects!" said Miz.

The two giant mutant smeets looked down at Miz.

"DESTROY!" Miz shouted.

Zai and Maz gave out ear piercing roars and immediately climbed out of the destroyed house and began stomping their way to the city.

"Computer!" said Miz.

"Yes master?" the lab's computer said.

"Ready the voot! I want to see my creations in action!" Miz shouted.

Miz and RIG left the room. Zim and Zemma were stunned.

"I think we're going to have to do more than just dehypnotizing them," Zim said.

"It's horrible! How could he do this to our children?" cried Zemma.

Zim stood puzzling and puzzling, until his face changed into a grin.

"I got it!" said Zim. "Last year, Miz did the same thing to my friend, Skoodge. I cured him by giving him sleep powder. According to the manual, the powder puts the subject to sleep and undo any physical alterations done by different kinds of formulas!"

"You sure that will work Zim?" asked Zemma.

"Of course it will! Zim's plan will not fail! Trust me Zemma," said Zim.

"Okay Zim. I trust you," said Zemma.

"Good. Quickly, to my base! We don't have much time!" said Zim.

***Zim and Zemma returned to Zim's house.

"Master! Mistress! You're back! Where's the babies?" cried GIR.

"They're not back GIR, but we'll get them!" said Zim.

"Aww," whined GIR.

"TAR?" said Zemma.

"Yes mistress!" said TAR as he walked up to her.

"I want you to accompany with us," said Zemma.

"Yes mistress," said TAR as he joined the two Irkens.

"CAN I COME TOO?" asked GIR.

"No GIR. This mission is dangerous for you! Besides, I need you and minimoose to keep an eye on the base because of low security," said Zim.

"BUT MASTER I-"

"No buts GIR! Do as I say! Obey your master!"

"Yes sir!" saluted GIR as he turned red.

***Down in the lab, Zim took out cans of sleep powder from the storage room and went back to the main lab to join the group.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Zim. "Zemma. You will spray the sleep powder on Zai and Maz. This will put them to sleep and turn them back to normal. TAR. If Miz's robot attempts to attack you and Zemma, destroy it!"

"Yes Zim!" said TAR.

"As for me, I'll take on Miz myself. Its time to give him a little payback for what he's done to our daughters!" said Zim. "Once I'm through with him, I'll use the dehypnotizer on the girls to wake them from Miz's control! To our voots!"

***In the hanger, Zim installed the sleep powder canisters on the underside of Zemma's voot cruiser. The three boarded on each of their cruisers and flew off to the city.

***Zim, Zemma, and TAR examined the path of destruction done by Zai and Maz in the streets below. It wasn't long before they spotted the girls, now 50 feet tall, destroying many buildings. As they flew towards them, Miz appeared in front of them. He was in his voot cruiser with RIG.

"You will not go any further! Unless you are foolish enough to give up your own life!" said Miz. "I thought I told you to leave this planet!"

"Those are our children! We will not let you use them to destroy Earth!" shouted Zim.

"Funny. First you wanted to destroy Earth, now you want to defend it? No wonder you've changed in the past few months. If you want your daughters back, you'll have to go through me!" shouted Miz.

"I had enough of this guy! Zemma! Save our girls!" shouted Zim.

Zemma flew straight for the giant smeets.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Miz.

Miz began to chase Zemma. Zim chased Miz. As Zemma flew, Miz's voot cruiser's weapons were attacking her. Zemma dodged each blast.

"I have you right where I want you sweetheart!" said Miz as he started to aim his missle at Zemma's ship. Before he can, he was rammed by Zim's ship. Miz's ship spun uncontrollably.

"Zemma! This is Zim. Do you copy?" Zim said through Zemma's intercom.

"I copy!" said Zemma.

"Listen to me Zemma. Before you can use the sleep powder, you need to lure Zai and Maz out of the city, so that they don't cause further destruction."

"Where am I supposed to lure them?"

"Into the rural area west of the city!" Zim said as Zemma looked at a field northwest of the city.

"Got it! Zemma out!"

Zemma continued heading for the girls. Meanwhile, Miz regains control of ship and he and Zim were face-to-face.

"We have a score to settle, Miz!" said Zim.

"Indeed we do," said Miz. "RIG, why don't you go and try to deal with that girl before she ruins everything?"

"Yes master!" RIG said.

RIG opened the glass canopy and flew north towards Zemma and TAR. Miz closed the canopy.

"Its just you and me Zim!" Miz said.

"Bring it on!" shouted Zim.

The two voot cruisers clashed with each other, shooting each other with their weapons, and flew around. Zim tried to shoot down Miz, but he kept dodging every blast. They chased each other, firing all their types of weapons.

"You have to do better than that Zim!" taunted Miz.

Meanwhile, in the northern part of the city, RIG was heading towards Zemma's voot cruiser.

"Miz's SIR-unit is pursuing us!" said Zemma.

"I'll take care of him mistress, you do the rest," said TAR.

He opened the canopy and headed towards RIG. RIG was stopped by TAR. The two robots stared at each other.

"So you were the one who injected me with that EMP needle. I could have lost my memory you know," TAR said.

"I can't believe you fell for that trick. No wonder Zim's SIR-unit couldn't fight me. He's just too stupid and crazy to fight!" said RIG.

"Hey! He may be stupid and crazy, but he's my friend! Let's end this!" TAR exclaimed.

TAR and RIG used each other weapons against them, flying around in circles.

***Zemma got near the girls. Zai spotted Zemma's voot cruiser and tried to knock her out of the air.

"Alright, I got to lure them away from the city," Zemma said.

She started to fly towards the rural field. Zai and Maz followed her, stomping their way through the city. Back at the center of the city, the battle between Zim and Miz continued.

"Allow me to introduce you to my chompers!" Miz said as he pressed a button on the console.

The two green faces detached themselves from the topsides of the ship and headed towards Zim's ship. They started chomping through the sides of the ship. This shows the ability that they can chomp through almost anything, especially metal.

"Curse that Miz! Those things are cutting through my ship! I got to get rid of them, but how?" Zim said.

He looked down at the road in a city street.

"Aha!" exclaimed Zim.

He flew down to the street and started to scrape one side of the ship on the road. It works. The chomper couldn't take anymore of this and lets go of the ship. The chomper sustained too much damage and it exploded. Now Zim scraped the other side of his ship to get rid of the last chomper. It was almost near the ship's rocket boosters before it was destroyed. Zim flew back into the air.

"Computer! Give me the status of my voot!" said Zim.

"Sides of the ship have sustained damage. Engines are okay," said the computer.

"Good thing those things didn't cut through my engines, otherwise I would be in really big trouble. Now to deal with Miz," Zim said.

Zim flew to where Miz is.

"It would take more than two cutters to bring me down Miz!" shouted Zim.

"That's it! Time to die Zim!" Miz shouted.

Miz delivered all what he can to swat Zim out of the sky.

"You can't stop me Zim! I'm the greatest!" shouted Miz.

"Maybe in your world, but not here!" shouted Zim as he too started firing weapons at Miz.

***Meanwhile, the battle between TAR and RIG continued. When TAR saw Zemma diverting the two giant smeets to the fields, he saw this as an opportunity.

"Follow me!" TAR said to RIG as he flew towards the smeets.

"What is he up too?" RIG said as he followed TAR.

TAR landed on the street ahead of Zai and Maz. At the same time, RIG landed in front of TAR.

"So, what is your plan to stop me?" said RIG.

Immediately, TAR grabbed RIG and threw him in the middle of the road. A huge shadow loomed over RIG. He looked up and saw Maz's giant feet towering over him.

"Ohh sh-"

SMASH! Maz's feet crushed RIG in one stomp. When she lifted her foot, RIG was nothing but a pile of broken metal.

***Zemma was now over the rural field. Zai and Maz stepped onto the field and tried to use their claws and teeth to destroy Zemma but failed. Zemma flew high in the air and was now hovering over the two giant mutant smeets.

"Alright. Here goes nothing," said Zemma as she pushed a button on the console.

The voot cruiser's underside compartment opened up and released a shower of blue powder on the girls, falling like snow. Zai and Maz growled and roared when they started to become drowsy and tired. The two girls then fell onto the field, sleeping. Then, they started to shrink and in no time at all, Zai and Maz were back into their normal smeet forms.

"Yes! It worked! It worked!" cheered Zemma.

TAR flew next to Zemma's voot cruiser.

"Mission accomplished mistress," TAR said.

***Back in the center of the city, Miz watched the whole thing unfolding in front of his eyes.

"NOOO! MY CREATIONS! THAT IRKEN FEMALE WILL PAY!" screamed Miz as he activated his boosters and flew towards the field at top speed.

"I have to stop him!" Zim said as he too activated his boosters and followed Miz.

***"Warning! Hostile aircraft detected!" Zemma's voot cruiser's onboard computer said.

Zemma looked and saw Miz's voot cruiser heading directly for her.

"I'll stop him!" said Zemma as she headed for Miz.

"So you want some action too? Well I have a gift for you!" shouted Miz as he pushed a button.

The green face of the front of Miz's ship opened its mouth and squirts black ink on Zemma's glass canopy. At the same time, Zim has a lock on Miz's ship and fires a guided missile at the rocket boosters.

"Warning! Engines destroyed! Prepare for crash landing!" the onboard computer of Miz's ship said.

"Arrgh! Curse that Zim!" shouted Miz as he tries to regain control of the ship.

"Victory for Zim!" Zim shouted.

Miz's ship crashes into the field. Meanwhile, Zim notices Zemma's ship flying towards a building.

"Zemma is in trouble! I got to save her!" Zim said as he head towards Zemma.

"I can't see a thing! I don't where I'm going!" screamed Zemma as she stares at the blackened canopy.

Suddenly, she felt the whole ship stop.

"Don't worry Zemma! I got you!" Zim said through the intercom.

Metallic arms from Zim's voot cruiser were holding Zemma's voot cruiser.

"I owe you one Zim!" said Zemma.

"Now we have to dehypnotize Zai and Maz," said Zim. "And don't worry about Miz. I took care of him."

Zim, Zemma, and TAR headed for the field. But when they got there, they saw a crowd of humans heading for the smeets.

"Oh no! The human have discovered our daughters!" shouted Zim.

He and others landed a little further from the girls and he and Zemma put on their human disguises.

"You wait right here TAR," said Zemma.

"Yes mistress!" said TAR.

Zim and Zemma ran towards the crowd.

"Wait! Stop!" cried Zim.

The crowd all looked at the pair.

"Umm, you see, me and my partner are umm, scientists from a nearby lab!" said Zim.

"Those uniforms you guys are wearing are pretty unusual for a scientist," said one man from the crowd.

"Ah yes, it's umm, a new uniform we wear!" said Zim. "Now about these green creatures you're seeing in front of you. Those are not aliens; those are umm, some species my partner and I created! We were umm, examining on them, but something went wrong and they'd gone out of control from something horrible we gave to them! We were able to stop them in time before they could do further damage! You see; all this was nothing but an accident! Now you can all go home and pretend this has never happened. And one more thing, we are normal!"

The crowd all groaned and headed back into the city.

"Well, that was close," said Zim. "Now to use the dehypnotizer on our daughters!"

Zim took out the dehypnotizer from his pak and aimed it at Zai and Maz.

"Beginning dehynotization," a computerized voice from the dehypnotizer said.

It emitted an orange beam at the girls.

"Lets hope this works," said Zemma.

After 10 to 15 seconds, the machine stopped.

"Dehypnotization complete," the computerized voice said.

Zai and Maz started to wake up and saw their parents above them.

"Mommy? Daddy? Is that you?" said Zai.

"Don't worry girls," said Zemma. "You just had a bad dream. Everything's going to be alright."

Zai giggled and hugged her mother.

"I love you mommy!" cried Zai.

"I love you too my darling," said Zemma.

"Daddy? Where are we?" said Maz.

"We're outside Maz," said Zim. "We had to get some fresh air, but now its time to go home. You had a very long day."

"Daddy you're the best!" Maz said as she hugged her father.

"Thank you," Zim said happily.

From a distance, an injured Miz saw the whole thing from his destroyed voot cruiser. This whole family thing he's watching has got him to the point of wanting to kill them all in order to take this planet. He was starting to lose some of his sanity.

"Just you wait Zim. Just you wait," Miz whispered angrily.

He got off from his ship, activated his jet boosters from his pak and flew off from the scene.

**Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with college. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever created! I've gotten one review of this story so far. The sixth and final chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Sanity's End

**Hello and Happy New Year to everyone! Sorry about the very long delay. I've been very busy. Now lets get this chapter started!**

**Chapter 6 – Sanity's End**

It was sun set back in Miz's destroyed base. Miz was in the subject testing area, pouring a red liquid into a big pot. He has become angrier at his recent defeat and bits of his sanity was beginning to fade away.

"CURSE THAT ZIM! CURSE THAT IRKEN FEMALE! CURSE THOSE...CHILDREN OF THEIRS!" Miz shouted in fury, throwing a vial at the wall. "How can this be? How could the almighty Miz lose to that unexpected Irken family? THOSE FOOLS! 'Oh I'm Zim. I have a mate and I've raised two smeets and I now have a family'. I HATE THAT INSOLENT AND UNWORTHY IRKEN!"

Miz quickly poured another liquid into the pot. In a fury of rage, he pushed aside all the other vials out of the table.

"If I can't get them to leave this planet, then I'll have to destroy them, even if it means giving up my own sanity," said Miz. "RIG is destroyed, but who needs him? I can finish the job myself! They will pay, oh yes, they will pay."

Miz poured another liquid into the pot and lifted it.

"And now Zim, you days of being a family Irken will end! First I'll destroy you, your mate, your SIR-units, then your daughters, and then this useless planet!"

He immediately drinks the whole pot, throws it at the wall, and he collapses onto the floor. He then begins to shiver violently as the last remnants of his sanity began to crumble. His hands starts growing and tearing through the gloves, his antennas grows bigger and bolder, he grows a snout and sharp teeth, and his body increases in size, tearing through his uniform. Miz crashes through the roof and through the street above. He was 60 feet tall, 10 feet taller than Zai and Maz were. This is due to the fact that Miz is a mature Irken, not a smeet. Miz climbs out from the hole and started heading towards Zim's base.

***Meanwhile in Zim's house, Zemma gave Zai and Maz a bath after their long experience they had all day. It appears that the two girls have developed an immunity to water during their incubation period. Zim and Zemma then gave them food to eat. GIR was happy to see the girls back.

"Hi babies!" GIR shouted.

"Hi brother GIR!" the girls replied.

"It sure is nice to have everything back to normal," Zemma said to Zim.

"Yes. With Miz out of the way, he won't be bothering us anymore. And-"

Before Zim could continue, the whole house shook.

"What was that?" shouted Zim.

A few seconds later, the house shook again. It was soon clear that they felt giant footsteps.

"No, it can't be," said Zim.

He and Zemma went outside in the front lawn and were shocked to see Miz, now a giant lizard-like monster, heading towards them.

"Its Miz! He's used the monster formula on himself! Probably seeking revenge on us from earlier!" said Zim.

He and Zemma went back inside.

"Computer!" shouted Zim.

"Whaat?" computer said in an annoyed matter.

"Ready the voot! I must put a stop to my evil twin once and for all!" said Zim. "Zemma, you stay here with the girls and robots."

"Be careful Zim," said Zemma as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Zim went up to the hangar afterwards.

***Miz was towering above Zim's house.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ZIM!" Miz shouted. His voice was more monstrous and loud.

The house's roof opens up and Zim comes out in his voot cruiser.

"IT ENDS HERE ZIM!" shouted Miz.

"_What I'm about to say is going to remind me of last year," _Zim said to himself. "Alright Miz! PREPARE FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

Zim fires a powerful laser beam at Miz but Miz jumped high and was able to dodge it.

"NICE TRY ZIM! NOW ITS MY TURN!" exclaimed Miz.

Miz shoots out a stream of fire from his mouth at Zim. Zim barely escaped the attack.

"He has the ability to breathe fire! He must have enhanced himself with different formulas, also giving him the ability to jump higher," Zim said to himself.

"WHATS WRONG PUNY IRKEN? SCARED TO ATTACK ME?" roared Miz.

"I got to lead him away from this town. Hmm, I do remember visiting a tar pit park near hear. That way, I should lure him into the tar pits where he will sink to the ground and be gone forever! Mwa hahahahaha!" exclaimed Zim.

"I'M GETTING IMPATIENT!" shouted Miz.

"Hey Miz! Follow me!" said Zim.

Zim flew towards the north.

"WHAT IS THAT IRKEN UP TO?" Miz said as he started to follow Zim as if he was chasing a butterfly.

***Zim lead Miz towards a mountainous area with a giant lake in the center. The 'lake' is really a tar pit.

"I SEE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO ZIM!" roared Miz. "YOU WANT TO TRY TO MAKE ME FALL INTO THE TAR PIT! I HEARD ABOUT THESE IN MY WORLD! THEY'LL TRAP ANYTHING AND SINK IT IN!"

"It looks like Miz is smarter than what I expected," said Zim.

"ENOUGH TALKING! TIME TO DIE!" screamed Miz.

Miz swayed his arms at Zim's voot cruiser in an attempt to knock him out and sink into the pit. Zim desperately tries to avoid the blows from Miz's gigantic arms. Zim shoots beams at Miz, causing the giant mutant Irken to move backwards, edging towards the tar pit. Before Zim can deliver the final beam, Miz immediately runs towards Zim and grabs his ship. Zim tries to escape from Miz's giant clutches, but no avail.

"I can't escape! The boosters are jammed!" cried Zim.

"HA HA HA. I GOT YOU AT LAST ZIM!" roared Miz as he started to head towards the tar pit.

Unknown to him, a blue voot cruiser was in the area. It was Zemma and Zai and Maz was with her.

"Is that daddy in the monster's hand?" Zai asked her mother.

"It is! I must do something!" cried Zemma.

"Oh no! Daddy!" cried Maz.

Zemma began to aim the ship's laser beam towards Miz's eyes. Miz began to raise his hand containing Zim's voot cruiser.

"AND NOW ZIM! THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!" roared Miz. "AFTER ALL THIS TIME OF HUMILIATING ME, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

"Well, I guess this is it," Zim said weakly.

When Miz was about to throw Zim into the tar pit, a read laser beam hits his eye, causing him to roar in pain and letting go of Zim.

"Oh no, I'm falling!" cried Zim as his voot cruiser started fall straight down into the pit.

Zim desperately tries to reactivate the rockets.

"Come on you stupid machine! Work!" shouted Zim.

Just inches towards the tar pits, the voot's rockets turns back on and the ship began to ascend.

"Yes! I am Zim!" Zim shouted.

Miz nearly recovers from his eye injury and angrily turns his head towards Zemma's voot cruiser. The laser beam left him a black eye.

"YOU!" roared Miz. "YOU REALLY DO HAVE A HABIT OF COMING HERE WHEN YOU'RE NOT NEEDED! BUT WHO CARES? I'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH!"

Miz runs towards Zemma, but she started flying away towards the tar pits and Miz followed her. Zemma was now hovering above Miz. Suddenly, Miz shoots a stream of flame upwards from his mouth towards Zemma. Zemma moved away from the flames. Maz looked down at the Irken monster and realized she had to do something. She pushed a button to open the voot cruiser's windshield.

"Maz, what are you doing?" asked Zemma.

"Me kill monster for daddy!" said Maz as she jumped off.

"MAZ! NO!" screamed Zemma.

Maz activated her spider legs from pak and lands on top of Miz's giant snout.

"HUH? GET OFF OF ME YOU TINY INSECT!" roared Miz as he moves his head to try get Maz off him.

"What the? Maz?" cried Zim as he was seeing the whole thing from his voot cruiser.

Maz was able to hold her grip with her spider legs on Miz's snout. The legs dove deep into Miz's flesh.

"ARRGH! THAT HURTS YOU LITTLE BRAT!" screamed Miz as he began to feel the pain.

Miz began to crawl towards Miz's giant injured eye.

"Ooo," said Maz as she studied Miz's eye. Then, with her spider leg, Maz pokes his giant eye. Miz lets out a loud shriek and begins to wobble around. He trips on a raised patch of ground and falls straight into the tar pit.

"Take that you meany! Leave daddy alone!" taunted Maz.

"I must save Maz!" said Zim as he opened the windshield and flew towards the sinking Miz. Zim pulls Maz away from Miz and put her inside the voot cruiser. Zim looked at Miz, struggling to break free but was starting to sink into the tar pit.

"Well now, it appears that I won Miz," said Zim.

"YOU ALWAYS WERE A FOOL ZIM!" screamed Miz.

"I can't believe that you lost to a tiny smeet!" taunted Zim.

Only Miz's head was visible now.

"GRRR! I HOPE ONE DAY, YOU WILL DIE FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON!" Miz screamed.

Finally, Miz's head sinks completely into the tar pit. The long battle was over.

"It's over, its finally over," said Zim. "Maz, thank you for helping me."

'Your welcome daddy," responded Maz.

Then Zemma arrived.

"Oh my goodness Maz! Are you okay? You had me worried!" said Zemma.

"I'm okay mommy," said Maz.

"Well, it appears that Miz is gone for good," said Zim. "Come on, lets go home. Our work here is done."

Zim, Zemma, and their daughters flew from the tar pit park towards home.

***Night time at Zim's house, everyone was asleep, except for Zim, who decided to give the Tallests a call from his lab.

"So you see my tallests, I fought with my evil twin from last year from the alternate universe," Zim said to them.

"Again? Wow. You are more of a time traveler than an invader, Zim," said Purple.

"Heh, yes that was funny. Well I'm gonna call it a night. Invader Zim signing off!" Zim saluted as the transmission ended.

During the past weeks after the smeets were born, Zim had regularly contacted the Tallests. But he would NEVER EVER tell them that he raised smeets with Zemma or else they will deactivate him and Zemma and the smeets would be sent away to the academy. Smeets are normally born through cloning on Irk and it was illegal for two Irkens to have smeets of their own. Zim then went into the nest chamber and went to sleep, concluding a very active day.

**The end...or is it? The fourth story of the series will be up soon.**


End file.
